


The Other Hunters

by Vampiresswolf



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiresswolf/pseuds/Vampiresswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a dilemma. When he chose immortality, he hadn't expected to fall out of love and then back into it with a certain son of Apollo. Now he has to figure out a way to either reverse his immortality, or give Will some. Artemis just may have a solution for the young couple. Solangelo. I do not own the PJO characters. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Hunters

Back when Nico was still in love with Percy, he had said yes. Now that that little crush was over, and he sat in his new cabin at Camp Half-Blood, he had to wonder what could have come over him. Why had he decided to say yes to immortality? For the pining of a misguided heart. Nothing more, nothing less. 

His cabin looked very similar to that of his father’s, and in a way, it served as a solid reminder of what he had lost. He no longer had a reason to sleep in his father’s quarters. He has his own castle in the underworld, his own room in the clouds of Olympus. But something kept him tethered to the camp he once avoided like the plague. 

Nico was a God of Darkness. He was also the God of Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity. But he didn’t really like to talk about that so much. When he was bestowed his realms, he hadn’t been surprised to share a spot alongside Erebos and other Underworld deities in the whole darkness department. He had, however, been surprised when Aphrodite and Eros had approached him and given him his other job. Apparently, there was a need, and who better to be in charge of that need than him.

Nico’s head was bowed as his father and Erebos returned to their places in the court, his father to his throne and Erebos to his spot in the recently added Parliament section. He wondered why, for a second, he hadn’t been told to stand and find his new seat among the heavens, when a soft set of slippered feet and a harsh set of boots walked to him. 

“I have enjoyed watching you.” The lilting voice made his heart stop momentarily, Oh, please, no. he thought, closing his eyes as they rested their hands on him, “Your love story, though not complete, has entertained us.”

The love Goddess’ son’s harsh voice rang out, “We have been waiting for the perfect candidate for this title for oh so many years. Who better than a child of Darkness? A minor God of it as well? One whose heart yearns out of the ordinary. All hail, Nico, God of Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity.” The last part of his sentence was mirrored by his mother, and aimed toward the Immortals and Demigods who sat in the audience. 

As Zeus raised up to dismiss him and move to Piper, who was the next of the seven to receive her new labels, his heart was conflicted.

By now, he had accepted that he was an integral party for many people. He just felt sort of sad for his cabin. It would sit alongside Hera’s, unused, for he never planned to create any small demigods to fill it. The thought made him shudder. 

There was a rap on the door, and he turned from the lilting shadows that constantly flickered along his wall to see who is was. Of course it was the one person he regretting taking immortality for in the first place. The mop of blonde hair peeking in through the shadow-tinted windows, the blue eyes fixated specifically on the door as he rolled on his heels.

It had been years, now. Years since he had accepted immortality, lost love for Perseus Jackson, and almost a year since he had fallen for the son of Apollo that now appeared at the door. How he knew Nico was inside, he would probably never know.

“Yes?” Nico asked, a small frown marring his features. He had to look up at Will now. While Nico had stayed in his fourteen year old body after his transformation to Godhood, the mortal continued to grow, and actually looked like the sixteen year old he was.

“I just wanted to come see that you were alright?” Will looked unsure, his face turned up into an expression that made Nico laugh somewhat on the inside.

Nico nodded, “I’m good.” 

“I… I think I may have an idea. May I come in?” 

Nico stepped back, gesturing for the boy to enter. Will walked over to the desk on the far side of the room and sat in the chair, spreading out a leaflet of paper.

“What’s that?” Nico rested his hands on the back of the chair as he looked over his shoulder at the paper, and frowned, “That’s just a list of the Olympians and their roles…”

“Yes. You’re on the last page. But what I wanted to show you was the correspondence I found.” He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nico with a small smile.

“It’s between your father and… Artemis?”

“Yeah. Continue. Go on!” He gestured for the god to read farther, which he did.

Dear brother, I understand your want for a male Hunter’s party. What I have trouble believing is that you would be able to handle such a responsibility and I simply do not see you as being capable of watching over a group of young males. And frankly, I stand by my earlier statements. There will never be a male in my midst. Find me a God capable of these responsibilities, and I will consider helping him to set it up. Artemis.

Nico read Artemis’ reply six times before looking back to Will with a frown, “I’m sorry. Am I missing something? How does this help us?”

Will’s grin grew, “She’s willing to help a God set up a male hunter’s group.”  
Nico blinked, “Yeah. I read that.”

Will sighed, standing back up and throwing his hands in the air before turning and placing them harshly onto Nico’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye, “Hunters do not age. Hunters are immortal.” He was looking at the slightly younger boy with earnest, hope in his eyes.

“I still don’t underst-oooh.” Nico’s eyes widened, “You’re gonna become a male Hunter? Are you okay with that? Don’t they have some celibacy rule? Would you even qualify? Who’s the God? I don’t recall his group.” Nico had moved to the desk and was shuffling through the Immortal Directory, looking for the God.

“Nico. There isn’t a group of male hunters.” Nico frowned, looking up at him.

“Then how does this help us? You can’t join a group that doesn’t even exist yet. Apollo may never find a god willing to start the group, and even then, it could be centuries before Artemis has them ready… I don’t know if you are aware of this, but humans don’t live that long.”

Will smiled at him as though he was missing something. 

“...What?”

“You are a God, Nico.”

“Yeah?” Nico watched his grin grow, and it hit the Italian, “Oh, hell no. I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“Why? Well…” Nico frowned, “Because… because I’m a new God! I can’t shoot a bow, I surely can’t be considered a virgin god, and there is no way I can watch a bunch of prepubescent boys for all eternity!”

“You would have choice on what to do with your hunters, Nico! You can create them however you want!”

“That still doesn’t help you-us-though! It could still take centuries!”

Will tilted his head in acknowledgement, “Yes. But if you go to Artemis and tell her that you want to make me the first, trial say, hunter…?”

Nico frowned, pacing, before sitting down on one of the bunks, “I would do anything for you.” He gave in, “I’ll talk to Artemis.”  
\----------  
“Yes. I’m certain.” Nico said from where he stood in front of the seemingly twelve year old goddess. 

Artemis smiled, “I cannot promise your group to be like mine. From the very nature of your realms, and the nature of young males, I do not believe that you would be able to successfully keep them to celibacy. If, perhaps, you catch them early enough and grant them eternal youth, you could prevent them from starting in on their desires, but William Solace is far beyond that point, and frankly, a group of celibate males led by a leader who is not a virgin? That is sending to them the wrong message.” 

“I understand your concerns. I was hoping, however, only to keep them from females, similar to the way your Hunters are not allowed to stray towards males. You do not force your hunters into complete celibacy. We both know that.”

Artemis frowned, looking at him through serious eyes, and tilted her head, “Very well. You have a point. That still leaves your age limit? What do you have in mind for that?”

Nico frowned, “I believe that sixteen is a good cut off age-”

Artemis laughed, “Your Will is sixteen, is he not? Are you certain that you could learn all you need to before his next birthday? I assumed you had chosen him as one of your hunters?”

Nico nodded, a couple skeletal butterflies floating in his stomach, here is where he put forth his biggest bid, “I was hoping that you would help me to grant him his immortality as a sort of trial hunter?” His voice had dropped into a near squeak as he watched Artemis’ face contort with concealed laughter.

“Oh, Nico. You are certainly Cupid’s champion. This whole ruse, to create a male Hunter party, just to grant your beau eternal life beside you. I tell you what. You continue this bid of yours, and I will go to Zeus and bid for godhood to be bestowed upon your Will. That way, you have less chance of him dying, yes?”

Nico blinked, a small smile forming, “Yes, yes thank you, Artemis!”

She laughed more, “You do know, if you had chosen him as your eternal mate, you could have simply said that for him to get immortality. Of course, you would have had to marry him to do it. Now, on with the properties we must discuss. I refuse to share a name with your group. Artemis’ Hunters and Nico’s Hunters? It wouldn’t only get confusing, people would start to wonder…” She frowned, thoughtful, before looking back to him, “You are Italian, yes?” Nico nodded, and she smiled, “Yes. Yes that sounds splendid. Nico’s Cacciatori. Means the same thing, but has a completely different ring to it. And, as Apollo is your boy’s father, and the original perpetrator of this plan, I believe he should hear about this. Now, about your Cacciatori clothing….”  
\----  
Will hadn’t stopped smiling, his arms were wrapped around Nico’s chest and his nose was buried in the god’s neck, “Tell me all about it. What will it look like, what are your rules, all that stuff?”

Nico sighed, shadowing them to the inside of the shadowy cabin, “They will be decked out in gold uniforms with black shadowy trim, because as soon as Aphrodite and Apollo heard about our plan, they began to design. We’ll be pretty similar in design to the Hunters, but my Cacciatori will use swords, not arrows. They will be all males, swearing an oath like that of the Hunters, to be eternally single and all that jazz-”

“Wait- if that happens, I can’t be with you, and this is all pointless, isn’t it?” Will’s eyes were filled with sadness and concern, and Nico couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s the best part. Artemis talked to Zeus. You won’t be a Cacciatore.” 

Will looked as if he had been punched in the face, “How is that the ‘best part’?”

Nico smiled, “There is an Olympian council at the end of the week. You are going to become a god.”

Will’s eyes blew wide, and he took a step back, “M-me? What? Why? I didn’t do anything!”

“You did, but it is because you will be married to me. So, Will. Would you be opposed to marrying a God?”

Will’s eyes didn’t stray from his face, but the look of absolute shock told Nico that he wasn’t really there.

“I’m proposing to you, you big lug. Answer me before I smite you.” 

“I-if I say no will you burn me to the ground?” There was a nervous flicker of a joke interlaced in the words, and Nico took it.

“Maybe.”

Will leaped for him, connecting their lips, “Than it is a good thing I say yes, huh?” He laughed, his voice shaken but filled with pure happiness.  
\----  
The wedding had been beautiful, all their friends were there- those that were gods, and those that were not- and the Olympian council gave them everything they could want, a dark dancefloor- which Nico honestly wasn’t thrilled about because it was a dancefloor, and that Will wasn’t to thrilled for because it was so dark and dreary- but the cake was amazing, Apollo, Hades and Hera had actually worked together on it, much to the surprise of the entire community, and the vows were sweet, simple, and to the point.

The reception, too, was a grand event, taking place in the Throne Room on Olympus, but it was the clearing of Zeus’ throat and the scurry to their seats that was the real tension builder. The anticipation that Nico knew had built up inside his new young husband all evening, until he was certain that he would burst if anything else had happened. 

“Good evening, all. I would start this ceremony off with the usual ‘we are all gathered here today’ speech, but as the wedding was mere hours ago, I am just going to go on with it and say that I am absolutely appalled at the amount of Gods we have been making here recently.” Zeus was cut off from a rough cough by Artemis and Apollo, and he tilted his head, “But either way, we are here to create yet another god. This one is all yours.” Zeus gestured toward Artemis and Apollo, and the twins stood, gracefully making their way down to the floor, and, to his surprise, Nico caught a glimpse of Asclepius as he moved forward as well.

“William Solace, my son.” Apollo’s uncharacteristically serious tone was ignored at one glance at the mirth that glittered in his eyes as Asclepius and Apollo placed their hands, one on each shoulder, onto Will, “It is my utmost honor to bestow Godhood upon you. From this moment on, you will be known as William, God of Field Medicine.” A glow surrounded the three of them, and when it subsided, the healthy glow in Will’s skin was even brighter than before. 

Apollo retreated, as did Asclepius, and Artemis came to stand before them, turning toward the gathered crowd, who were tittering in their seats, wondering what was happening, “Nico is a God of Shadows, Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity. Today, I bestow upon him another honor. From here forth he joins the ranks the Hunt with his own team. Nico is now a God of the Cacciatori. A group of young males much like my own.”

As Artemis continued explaining his new position, he watched the demigods. A couple of the younger males were looking hopeful, while the Hunters looked somewhat surprised. He guessed that Artemis had not told them a thing.

He shared a glance with his new Godly husband as Artemis retreated and Zeus stood to conclude the meeting, and he smiled, happiness flickering over his face as he looked at the wonderment in Will’s eyes.  
\----

“Lysander? What’s up?” Nico asked, looking up from where he was resting on the steps of his cabin, letting the prayers of confused souls filter through the wall he built for most of the day, at the twelve year old that stood in front of him. The young son of Hephaestus was biting his lip, eyes downcast. 

“Well, sir. I was at the meeting last week, you know, where you and Will got married, and he became a new god? Well… I was working on his new cabin, which is connected to yours as you had requested, and I was thinking… I was wondering….” Nico’s eyebrow raised at the young brunette, and the boy gulped in air before looking up, “Could I become a Cacciatore? Please? I believe in all of the things you and Artemis were talking about, and I have always wanted to be a Hunter, but I was a boy, so…”

Nico smiled at the nervous lad, sitting up straighter, “If you believe that is what you want, I would be happy to have you as a Cacciatore.”

The boy’s eyes glowed with happiness, and though he should have been expecting it, when the child leaped into his arms with a bone crushing hug, Nico was surprised. He stiffened a moment, before awkwardly patting his back, “There is a lot of work you must do first, you understand? Being a Cacciatore is a lot harder than what I’m sure you are thinking.

The boy’s dark emerald eyes looked at him with excitement and nervousness as he nodded, “Of course, my lord!” He said, placing himself down on one knee and reciting the Cacciatori Oath after Nico. 

Once it was complete, Nico smiled, placing his hand on the boy’s head, where a warmth flowed from his fingertips to bathe the child into the immortal cloak of the Cacciatori. When he finished, the jeans and ratty shirt Lysander had been wearing had been replaced by silken golden garments adorned with shadows. A golden sword had appeared in a shadowed sheath at his side. 

“Now remember, soldier. you break your oath and your immortality will fade away. Or I may just turn you into a skeleton.”

“I wouldn’t dream of breaking my oath, My lord!” He squeaked.

Nico laughed, a deep, dark sound rarely heard by anyone but Will, and dismissed the boy.

“Good job, Nico.” A voice stated, and he jumped a bit as he turned to see Artemis behind him, “You see the potential in him. He may be a nervous, shy little wimp now, but he has the potential to be a great Lieutenant. There is only one thing you need worry about now.” 

Nico frowned, looking up at his mentor, “What is that?”

Artemis smiled, “Where will you mope now? You have a child living in this cabin until you bring him on your first mission.”

Nico blinked, and then smiled.  
\----

Nico lay in the arms of his Will, breathing in the familiar scent of his husband, who still appeared in his sixteen year old body most of the time, and mused over his existence. It had been centuries since his birth, the time of the two great wars were nothing but faint memories recorded in history books, and remembered in the brains of his godly friends and family. And even though he had married young, he and Will had been together through it all. 

His Cacciatori were like his children, albeit very loyal children who bowed to him and abided by his every wish. The first time he had lost one had been hard, but the blonde on which he rested his head had been there to help him through the pain, and though he would always remember Jacob, and all the others who had died in his name, despite the fact he would never become used to his Cacciatori dying, it had become easier to deal with. The first time he had been forced to strip one of their immortality, he had felt guilt, but by this point, he understood the reason behind it.

There was a shift beneath him as Will woke, turning his brilliant blue eyes toward Nico and reaching over to place a light kiss on his lips, “Good morning, Sunshine.” Will whispered, and Nico rolled his eyes, smacking the taller god lightly on the chest.

“Had trouble resting?” Nico asked, sitting up and pulling the blonde’s head into his lap and stroking his scalp gently with carded fingers.

“All of these demigods praying to me to give them medical advice on quests is getting sort of annoying. They haven’t lived through a war in centuries. They whimper at the lightest paper cut. I just do not understand.”

Nico smiled, “Yeah. It can be difficult I suppose-” he stopped mid sentence at the prayer from Lysander, asking him to come to them. Lysander had grown out of his shy demeanor, into a strong young man who led the Cacciatori with an iron fist. He sighed and stood, reaching out a palm toward Will.

“What’s up?” Will asked, standing also.

“The Cacciatori and the Hunters won another game at camp, against both Roman and Greek demigods. But Lysander wants to meet with us, apparently the Oracle spurted out a prophecy that seems to concern both the Hunters and Cacciatori, and he and Thalia are calling for Artemis and I to help.”

Will rolled his eyes, a smile flirting with his lips, as Nico pulled them into the shadows toward camp.


End file.
